


Perfect Disaster (me and you)

by veronicassadboi



Series: Jeronica Nation [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Jughead Jones, Angst, F/M, Serpent Queen V, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicassadboi/pseuds/veronicassadboi
Summary: Veronica smiles to herself when she’s in his arms. A secret smile she’ll keep to herself. His heart races so fast, she wonders if his heart was now in her ribcage.For as much as the Serpents steal him away, Veronica never has to worry.Her man will kill for her.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, jeronica - Relationship, vughead - Relationship
Series: Jeronica Nation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Perfect Disaster (me and you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydairjeronica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mydairjeronica).



> For Bee, my christmas gift to you.

_**Perfect Disaster (me and you)** _

* * *

In a rare moment of clarity, Jughead remembers when he was a kid. 

Gladys Jones was so proud of her son, so proud of his smarts, the absolute strength of his mind. His fearlessness, his passion and wit. She was always all of those things too, the strength of the Serpents, it’s backbone, her whispering in his father’s ear was not unnoticed when only she had the brain power to guide the Gang the way she led him to. She was its strength and its pure passion. 

Jughead knew - he was  _ raised _ \- to know that eventually, Southside would be his entire kingdom and it needed to be nurtured for in the exact same way that Gladys Jones did. She was so proud of her two babies, but there was a third that hissed and rattled and was her entire  _ life _ . 

In his moment of clarity, he listens to his mom’s voice in his mind.  _ ‘The Serpents always need a Serpent King, but Queens reign in this Southside story.’  _ He swore she’d been saying it since he was born - all poetic with a rough and darkened meaning. 

Standing at the front door to the Penthouse Suite of the Pembrooke that’s guarded with Sweet Pea did bring Jughead back to reality. Sweet Pea’s eyes dart from Jughead’s split lip to his knuckles that are covered in blood - his own, or someone else's, he’s unsure. “How was she?” he asks his second in charge. 

Sweet Pea is tired, yawning in between breaths and shoving his hands inside his Serpents kutte. “She told me I’d be better use at La Bonne Nuit with Fangs, I told her I was placed here on orders and she started calling me Hot Dog because apparently I chase you around like a lost puppy.” 

Jughead suppresses a laugh. “You can go, Sweet Pea,” he says, hand landing on the handle to Veronica’s suite. 

“I’d be careful if I were you,” Sweet Pea murmurs as he pats Jughead on the shoulder, “From out here, it sounded like she was preparing for  _ war _ .” 

Every day is a war when he’s with Veronica Jones. Every day was a battle worth fighting for even if she was after his head. He opens the door just a little before seeing something flying towards him that he slams the door on, still standing on the outside. Something else hits the door, scattering on the ground followed with a; “If that’s you, Jughead Jones, I swear to God I’m going to kill you myself.” 

Despite the air of humour in the threat, his heart reaches his throat - if only she knew just how much she kills him. 

Eyes shut with his head against the door, he wasn’t sure just how he had envisioned this working out. Veronica already felt guarded with the presence of the Serpents at La Bonne Nuit, but in her own home? He knew it would have left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

He’d take the death threats,  _ even _ death, if it meant she were safe. The Serpents life didn’t seem so dark when they were eighteen, but at twenty-four and a lifetime later, the reality starts to kick in when you’re the most wanted man in town and she, his entire world. 

The Ghoulies were louder. They were stronger, more brazen than ever. All it had to take was one un-protected night at the Pembrooke and they could take his entire world. Jughead wouldn’t stand for it. He  _ couldn’t _ . 

He’d kill anyone who so much as  _ looked _ at his wife. 

The clanging subsides and he takes it as his cue to enter, slowly, he opens the door again. “V?”

Even when she’s mad at him, he loves her so much he could fall to his knees. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her, not when every move she makes convinces him she loves him too. Her eyes are darkened and her hands sit on her hips but even in the dimming light of the setting sun, she’s everything he’s ever wanted and every reason he’s the man he is. 

A man starved, desperate and ruthless. 

Jughead realises he’s not on Southside when Veronica takes another cup off the kitchen counter and aims at his head, only missing it by a breath. “You’re going to mess up the kitchen for me?” he says, holding his hands up in truce. 

Veronica pauses, another cup clenched in her hand that’s mid air, about to let loose. “What happened to your face?”

“I thought you loved me regardless of my devilish looks?” he attempts humour, but the sardonic look Veronica gives him puts him on edge. 

Veronica’s eyes seem to let the grip on his heart speak for themselves. They’re framed with black lashes with a weakened soul speaking through them, Veronica hated the noose that Southside wrapped around their throats, but she didn’t want to see him hurt either. It was always like this; Veronica’s concern for Jughead on Southside, and Jughead’s need to fix things. 

“You’re hurt,” she says. “I can see it.”

“And you are too,” he says, hands still in the air. “I can  _ feel _ it.” 

The silence seems ethereal when he watches snow flutter past through the windows. And she, Angelic when she’s covered in lace that’s all black and smooth skin. “I don’t like feeling like a prisoner in my own home, Jughead.” 

He moves through the space still with hands in the air, Serpents kutte hanging off his shoulders that smells like cigarettes and Veronica’s perfume from last night. “I don’t want you feeling like a prisoner in our home either-” 

“ _ Mine _ ,” she snaps back. “ _ My _ home, the home I have without you.” 

The words hurt, cutting across his skin in the cruelest of ways. “Don’t be like that, Princess.” 

She snickers at his words, but she lets him place his hands on her shoulders, smoothing down her arms to grab her hands with his - she watches his knuckles all bloody and bruised flex before holding her tighter. “I want you to come home, but how can you when everything you do comes with the Serpents and you don’t trust me enough to be part of it!”

“Everything I do, it’s for us!” he argues back, pulling her closer to his chest, right where his heart sits for her. “You and me, V, like we promised - we’d do this together.” 

“I’m sick of the constant babysitting. I’m sick of waking up to Sweet Pea at my door, or Fangs at my table. I don’t need this constant babysitting-”

“And it’ll stop!” 

“When?” she hisses back. “When the Ghoulies stop hunting you down? When the Toledo Serpents don’t exist?!”

“Maybe when Hiram Lodge finally lets us go independant!” 

“Who cares about my father?!”

Jughead lets go of her hands, running one of his own through his hair with eyes squeezed shut and jaw tense, “I do!” he groans. “I  _ had _ to! When I chose you!”

There were two people Jughead would forever fight battles with that he knows he’ll forever lose. Hiram Lodge, to whom he owes his life, the protection over the Serpents, his constant shield he offers when Jughead declared his love for Veronica - his love for Veronica came with a price that he’ll forever be in debt for with Hiram. 

And Veronica Jones, who has ruled his entire being since the day they met. 

The words; “I want you to go,” hurt him more than usual. Maybe it was due to the beating that he received that made him give one in return, more harsher, with more strength and gut. With the guy on the other end begging Jughead to stop but the sound of bone on flesh was somewhat therapeutic. Maybe it was due to the signs of a ruined kitchen strewn on the floor. 

“At least let me help you with tidying the kitchen.”

“Maybe I’ll get Sweet Pea to help me,” she shrugs, leaving the room with her soft feet on plush carpet, the gentle shutting of her bedroom door ringing through the air. 

He goes to open her bedroom door, but it slams straight in his face. He tries again, and it slams, one more time, he thinks, but his hand is wavering, and his jaw is tightening, he opens it again; it slams. He hears her on the other side, her palm on the door, he knows. He leans his head on the door, putting his ear to it to listen inside. “Baby,” he calls. “I promise I won’t go back to Southside tonight...” he says sweetly as if trying to sugar coat her. He wants to get in there, take her in. He's desperate and needy and his nails scratching on her door was not close enough. It would never be close enough; he feels it in his goddamn  _ marrow _ . 

He's fucked up,  _ screwed _ it up. He hates himself a little more because she's pissed off at him and that's like whip splitting the skin on his back. “Baby,” he calls again, swallowing spit. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this...”

Jughead hears Veronica move from the door and he almost rips it off its hinges as he rushes to get in, but he's stopped in the door frame and she raises an eyebrow as she stabs a pointed nail on his chest. “You come in here, you leave Southside  _ outside _ ,” she hisses, shaking the collar of his jacket. “You’re not  _ my _ Serpent King. I don’t bow down to you.”

Jughead shrugs the jacket off his shoulders immediately, not even looking back, throwing his jacket on the floor in the doorway behind him. Jughead has noticed Veronica’s disjointed feelings towards the Serpents stronger in the last few months which he can't pinpoint because she was just as much Serpent as he was. She was born of Royalty and became his entire world when they fell in love, his kingdom just as much hers. Queens reign, and she was his. 

He shrugs his kutte off when she spins on her bare feet and Jughead can't help but run his dry tongue against his lips. Waiting to be so fucking sated, he'd be dripping. He finds his breaths are shallow when Veronica’s mad at him and he holds in a cocky smile. He throws his thumb behind him. “Left Southside outside,” he tells her. “You gonna give me a smile or what, baby?”

She sits on the edge of her bed with straight face and long hair that’s pitch black, wondering what it feels like when it's twisted in his fist and she's begging for it tighter. “What are we doing?” she asks him. 

He swallows down spit, looks down at his feet as his socks slide on the wood, and he knows he's fucked up and he's going to pay for it. He'll pay whatever price she makes him, he'll scratch in the dirt, kill a man, he'd do anything for her to be happy with him again. “I've come for you baby,” he says strongly. “I've come to say sorry...”

Veronica sniggers and Jughead hangs on to the sound, keeping it in his bloodstream. “You can’t keep me out forever,” she says with the raise of an eyebrow. “One day you’re going to realise you can’t do anything without me.”

That's all she was about these days, he knows. And he doesn't know if maybe they'd gone in two completely different, fucked up directions. But even if her head was in the overcast clouds of New York - the sweet escape -  _ her _ soul was in  _ his _ fucking soul. It doesn't matter where Veronica goes, she's still in him. Even if he's going to be buried in the fucking pit. “Don't be mad, V,” he says with a little more conviction. “We’ll make it, we have to - we promised.”

“ _ We  _ did,” she sighs, “But I’m tough enough for the Serpents, I’ve been working for my father for years. I’ll take over some day, and no one can stop me.”

He wants to tell her that this was  _ her _ plan, not his. But if it were her plan, it was something he was going to have to follow her with. He loves her, but he doesn't know what to do. “What do you want me to do, V?” Jughead asks. 

“Let me take the lead!” she replies quickly, rolling her eyes. “See what life’s like out of the Serpents pit.”

“You want me to change?” Jughead looks to Veronica’s eyes and she doesn't back down. She looks at him with a seriousness that makes him want to bow down in her presence. 

She shrugs. “We could have everything.”

He feels it in his heart, and in his fucked-up soul. She's washing over him like a baptism and even in ten minutes, she's grounding him, levelling him. Making him feel better. At peace; he knows he never feels at peace anymore. “I'll do whatever you want me to do, Baby,” he says with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

She bites her lip before leaning back on the bed, her palms flat on the sheets. She slowly moves her knees apart and Jughead chokes on his own saliva. He pulls his hands out of pockets and rubs his hands together. “On your knees,” Veronica says, moving her eyes from his to the floor. 

Jughead falls to his knees, denim tightening as he hits the floor, he's a man praying as he looks to the ceiling, but he crawls to the edge of the bed, placing his hands on Veronica’s ankles. “How long do we have?” he asks, dotting kisses on her ankles, closing his eyes as he inhales her smell. 

“As long as I fucking like,” she laughs, watching him kiss her legs with her lip in between her teeth. 

“What about La Bonne Nuit?” 

“Fuck La Bonne Nuit.” 

Jughead doesn't need to be told twice. 

He sucks in her flesh, tanned thighs that are smoother than smooth and smoother than the weed he gets from Sweet Pea, smoother than the whiskey that his dad says is expensive; smoother than his fingers when they slide in, getting wet. He stays on his knees as he stretches taller, licking the bare skin between her naval and hip bones, clinging onto the flesh that sits at her hips and she gasps when he pulls her closer to his mouth. Red, angry marks are left on the inside of her thighs and she groans as he licks, and higher, edging to the start of her lace. Veronica thrusts her hips towards Jughead's face, making him smug but she groans in frustration as he rubs harder and harder on the middle of her panties. “Take them off,” he tells her. 

She shimmies them down quickly before Jughead drags them down her calves. 

Her knees tremble as he keeps kissing, her hands shake, and her elbows give way when he drags lace down her legs too, breathing on her smooth pussy, he kisses everywhere but on her very core, the junction between her core and her thighs, he laps and licks, tasting her. There's starvation in the back of his throat as he groans against her, brushing long fingers between her folds. 

He breathes against her but as he goes to move his hand down his jeans, unbuckling his belt she separates her knees further, keeping his own hand from the hardening patch in his jeans and she clicks her teeth, looking down at him on the ground in between her legs with his mouth hungry on her skin, “No,” she says, shaking her head. “Not yet.”

Jughead moans and it just makes him more starved, he knows he could do whatever he wants. Flip her over on the bed and lock her hands under his while slipping in, dripping in wet. Fuck her from behind until she's calling out his name like a fucking saint. He could move her knees so wide he could slip several fingers in and he wouldn't be able to get the full-length in. 

He could kiss her tenderly, on her breasts, taste her neck. Whisper how much he loves her until they're riding that high together as they look each other in the eye. 

Instead he keeps his breath on her soft pussy, he looks up to Veronica at the exact same moment her eyes roll back into her brain and he uses his middle finger and index finger of his weak, left hand to separate her, slowly drawing his tongue up from bottom to top. 

Veronica almost falls back, her elbows shaking, and he puts his right hand on her stomach, feeling it suck in as he steadies her. He's smug against her as he keeps licking, tasting, he holds in his own desperate shaky sigh. “Do you like that?” he asks her. 

She swallows loudly. “Is that all you got?” she challenges. 

He feels a fire in him, building in his chest and getting caught in his trachea when he feels her dominance on him. He slams the two fingers that were keeping her open for him inside, gyrating against them, feeling her wetness on his fingers after nine days of nothing. He's slow and teasing at first, he's fast and fucking her with his fingers before too long, letting her shake and moan down the room like white noise. 

He appreciates every inch of her body as she rides his scarred fingers, on one hand, the red and pain is still inflamed and sore as she hits his hand on a certain spot, but she keeps him wanting more and his mouth can't shut when he wants all of her on it. Teeth chattering for flesh. He pulls out his fingers slowly... He forces them in so hard, his fist slaps against her ass. 

She calls, “Jughead,” she says with teeth clenched. “I'm going to come.”

He pumps harder, grips on to her thigh with his other hand and flicks her clit so many times, he's closed his eyes for concentration. The shake radiating through her makes him snicker with his tongue on Veronica and he feels her tightening around his fingers, riding the high he's given her. 

She falls back on the bed, moving her knees from around his head but he gets up from his knees, jumps back on the bed next to her and adjusts his cock, feeling it tighten against his jeans. She rolls over, tastes Jughead's mouth and sighs in relief as she tastes herself. “You going to give me a hand, baby?” he asks. 

She stands up, lighting a cigarette and pulling her underwear up her ankles. “This is pay back, Jug,” she laughs. “You paid the price, didn't you?”

He hates her. 

He loves her so fucking much, it hurts. 

* * *

Veronica casts her eyes over the little details that she knows are Jughead’s in Cheryl and Toni’s own home. His laptop is open on the kitchen table with notes scrawled in his hand writing in a book next to it. The sadness she feels when she knows he’s been writing amongst drug runs and battles with Ghoulies was more than just a sadness - it was part of her everyday life. 

Toni Topaz stirs a cup of coffee before sliding it along the breakfast counter towards Veronica. “So, the sex is good?”

“The sex is  _ great _ .”

“Like? Ten-out-of-ten great? Or just great?”

Veronica looks at Toni over the rim of her coffee cup, watching Toni’s excited grin.  _ “Eleven _ -out-of-ten.”

Toni raises an eyebrow above her own coffee cup, “Damn. Jones still has you chasing after him then, huh?”

She laughs in reply, grateful for the sense of somewhat normality in a world that seems so hectic. Regardless of the constant eyes on her, the protection Jughead insists she keeps, late nights at La Bonne Nuit and constant push-and-pull between herself and Jughead, Toni was always there to look after her and bring her back into the normal world. 

Cheryl and Toni were there to help her pick up the pieces, but when Veronica made the decision that Jughead should move out for a while, they were faced with having to take Jughead in. Toni was torn between her two best friends, and Veronica couldn’t deny it would have been a tough one. But Jughead moved in, and part of Veronica’s heart was glad for it - at least she knew he was going to be okay. 

Toni walked the thin line between a normal life, and a Serpents one. Sometimes it made Veronica jealous to see how seamlessly Toni could walk that line and maybe, Jughead could too if he tried. But a Serpent King could never walk a line, and she knew that. Especially when her own father was the one who made Jughead’s line very, very clear. 

“Any plans for getting Jughead out of your house?” Veronica asks, trying not to make it too obvious that her questions were merely to search for answers on Jughead. It didn’t go unnoticed and the way Toni purses her lips tells her so. 

“Who else is going to babysit a heartbroken Jughead? No, not a lot.” 

Veronica didn’t really expect a different answer. Nor did she know what she expected at all, but the underlying tone of bitterness made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. “I just don’t think it’s wise for Jughead to be around.” 

“Talk, V. I know you want to. Or you  _ need _ to.”

Out of habit, she smooths her hands over her skirt. “This was the life I chose when I chose him, TT.”

Toni’s concern touches Veronica and she feels it in the way she reaches for her hand. Veronica loves Toni’s kind heart and fierce nature, but something as simple as her friend holding her hands through this was enough for Veronica to get some peace. “You don’t choose who you love and all that bullshit.” 

“You sound like Jughead.” 

“I live with the guy, he’s got a way with words.” 

They both laugh, Veronica taking a breath with closed eyes. “I love him so much, I’d kill everyone in the Serpents way for him. And I know he’d do the same.” 

“Isn’t that enough?”

Veronica sniffs, looking Toni dead in the eye. “It’s more than enough, but, the worst part, is that it’s the truth.”

Toni nods. Her agreeance isn’t out of place, or of a different understanding. Toni knows it’s the truth too. 

Veronica fell in love all those years ago with a boy who ran with a gang. Now, she shares an entire world with a man who’s a fucking king in his own right, and there was no stopping him when he wore that crown. 

They pause in the seriousness of the conversation, letting the silence speak for itself.    
“So,” Toni says, shifting the conversation. “The dick game.”

Veronica chuckles, winking at Toni over another sip. “Enough to have me forgetting we even live in Riverdale.”

* * *

Veronica looks up from her laptop to see Jughead sauntering through La Bonne Nuit, she keeps her air of panic low, but the way she grits her teeth she’s almost certain he’d notice. Jughead could read her better than she could read herself, but she doesn’t want to panic  _ him _ . 

Today, she keeps Sweet Pea close. 

“You called me, Princess?” he says, flicking his fingers through bills on the table, healing hands smoothing over her back before placing a kiss on her temple. 

Veronica moves her glasses up the bridge of her nose, unsure of how exactly she was going to keep her calm during their conversation, or how Jughead was going to take it. 

No. She knows. He’s not going to take it, and she’s not going to be able to keep her cool. 

“Jughead,” she starts, shutting the screen of her laptop and moving paper bills out of the way when he sits down opposite her. “Penny Peabody came in last night, harassed some of my girls. Threatened them. I think she knows we had no Serpents around.” 

Her girls were scared and the Ghoulies, if anything, knew how to threaten. But Penny wasn’t anything but a washed up has been, and Veronica inherited her gut from her mother, and took pointers from Gladys Jones herself. Veronica knew how to use a knife, and she would if she wanted to. But why mess up her own manicure when her husband could make an easier job out of things. The last thing she needed was a Ghoulies problem at La Bonne Nuit, or her girls to leave. She made sure that regardless of her Serpents connections, she would protect them. And if nothing else, Veronica was a woman of her word. 

It was almost in slow motion. The way Jughead’s jaw seemed to twitch, the tension in his knuckles that knocked on the wooden table, the sneer creeping up on his lips and air exhaled roughly and slowly. “Sweet Pea!” he shouts. “Get Fangs and Joaquin here  _ NOW!” _

There was no argument, no stalling, no lag in movement. Sweet Pea was out in an instant. 

Jughead moves from his side of the table to hers in one movement, his body shaking, fists tensing before getting on his knees before, moving her chin with two fingers. Lips touching hers in the gentlest of ways before pulling back and keeping his own lip between his teeth in frustration. “Are you okay?” he asks. “Penny won’t come near you, V, I promise. I’ll make fucking sure of it,” he murmurs while pulling her into him, keeping her entire body on his. Never wanting to fucking let go. 

Veronica smiles to herself when she’s in his arms. A secret smile she’ll keep to herself. His heart races so fast, she wonders if his heart was now in her ribcage. 

For as much as the Serpents steal him away, Veronica never has to worry. 

Her man will  _ kill _ for her. 

* * *

The Ghoulies had a new kid, Max, trying to earn his stripes, but the Serpents had one too who was more eager, keener and meaner. 

The poor Ghoulies kid - he begged for Penny to help him, but The New Kids brass knuckles looked so good against Max’s jaw. Jughead himself had buffed up that brass against the denim on his legs. 

Sweet Pea sipped on a Pepsi as if it were just another day, and, maybe it was. Fangs marked down another enemy for the Serpents. Another name on the list while Toni kept Penny at bay; Penny wasn’t going to live this one down. There would be no living if she so much as looked at Veronica again. 

Just when The New Kid showed Max and Penny what would happen if they decided to intrude on La Bonne Nuit, and Penny thought she was free to go, Jughead had her by the neck with his knife he hand inherited from his momma. “The next time you decide to fuck with my wife, Penny, this knife will hold no mercy.” 

His mercy had Penny running away and his heart calling to the Pembrooke. 

Now, he stands in the room Veronica says he shouldn’t be in, but the smile that holds malice and traces of her pride in him can be seen even through the weak light of the moon. 

He uses that same knife, the one that edged on the thin skin of Penny’s throat, to cut through black lace. 

Veronica rides him from on top, holding that same knife too. 

With the amount of love he has bursting out of his fucking chest, he wouldn’t even care if she ended him. 

She shakes with Jughead’s name spilling from her lips against his. Tasting her very being. There is no end to what he would do for her. 

In the aftermath, Jughead lies with Veronica’s arms around him and her face on his back, he lets her soft touch ground him, soaks in every single bit of her, lets her heart set the pace and he breathes in sync with her. Forever in sync, never apart. 

He lets the feeling of home centre him, he lets his love try and tell her exactly what she means to him. She was his entire being, and no place will ever be a home when they’re living so far apart. 

On the floor was a Ghoulies kutte, a souvenir, because he knows how much she loves gifts. 

The next person that does Jughead Jones’ wife wrong will be stripped of more than just a jacket. 

People need to cower in fear of what the Serpent King would do for his Queen. 

* * *

The night was supposed to be something special, but all it is was a flurry of all of Veronica’s favourite people crammed into La Bonne Nuit that not even the winter chill could stop. When she had announced that it was Betty’s first outing after the birth of hers and Archie’s pride and joy, Freddie, who already lived up to his name, she was excited to host the party in her honour. But after all the preparations, Jughead’s offer of candy and christmas movies seemed all that more inviting. 

Veronica runs her fingers around the pearls on her neck and she casts an eye around the room. Reggie was already tongue deep and a hurried right hand over Josie’s ass - Oh, the disrespect to some of Katy’s best work was making Veronica’s fists clench; Josie was wearing cashmere, she’s sure of it, and Reggie has beer spilt hands all over the fabric. 

Sweet Pea stands in the corner, eyes flicking everywhere around the room and when they meet hers, he gives her an incredulous look - not to the crime committed on cashmere, probably for the fact people have the audacity to have fun. She gives him a sympathetic look in return. But the Serpents didn’t have to be here, she had given them the night off. Trusting in her nearest and dearest to have fun on a night that celebrates both Christmas and Riverdale’s newest Andrews son. Jughead had made an offhand comment about how the quiet party at La Bonne Nuit for both New Fred Andrews and Christmas pretty much equated the baby to Jesus and Betty to Mother Mary… Toni punched him in the ribs for such a terrible joke. 

Both Sweet Pea and Fangs weren’t sure if they were going or not, they could keep an eye on things and laugh at everyone. Fangs was right, Betty was a chatty drunk and Archie was the world’s human Golden Retriever - to miss out on such a rare occasion would be sin. 

A sin Jughead was not willing to commit, so, the entire Serpents gang had to attend. Even the mention of no Serpents in La Bonne Nuit these days had Jughead’s temples throbbing to the point Veronica swore she could see them pulse.

Veronica notices Nick St. Claire in the corner, all sharp jaw and hushed words against one of her girls. She knows, because this is exactly what always happened. Nick St. Claire couldn’t ever resist a party, or a pretty girl. 

And Veronica couldn’t resist the opportunity to get rid of him all together. 

“I know that look,” Toni says to her right, whisper barely escaping her lips. “Just go over and kick him out. You don’t need to do anything else. You could kill him!”

Veronica doesn’t look her best friend in the eye, focusing only on each movement of Nick St. Claire. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“At least wait until Betty and Archie are gone…”

She rolls her eyes, spinning on red bottoms to look at Toni. “Don’t you want him to pay? I want him to fear me.”

Toni’s laugh is darkened and menacing. “Only the entire world should fear the Serpent Queen.”

* * *

Veronica’s tongue almost sat on his skin, her nails trailed along his arms and her kiss was so sweet. 

Until she told him Nick St. Claire was in the room - that was enough to set him off. 

Until she told him Nick St. Claire had hands all over her girls, and he needed to be taught a lesson. 

That sparked something in him he never knew how to control.

The party splits in half but Jughead zooms in on Nick St. Claire with Veronica at his side but before Jughead can make it first, Veronica rushes to her girl’s aide. But Nick reaches for her with greasy hands, a sneer on his face, fearlessness in his damn bones. 

Sweet Pea calls out, “Hey!” as he starts to storm through the bodies but Jughead is faster when he throws his bottle on the floor, feeling his heart race and his feet heavy on the sticky flooring. 

He feels his brain smacking the insides of his cranium and his breath is pushed out of him as he moves people out of the way. Veronica's managed to get free of heavy hands but before Nick tries to get her again, Jughead has a grip on the back of his shirt. His hand throbbing but he turns the idiot to face him. “What are you doing here?” he hisses. 

Nick replies. “I was invited. Who are you?”

Jughead laughs with a sardonic edge to it, that venom he feels in his glands is rising again and he throws his head back, clinging on to Nick in his screwed-up fist, shaking his hair out as he looks to the ceiling. “Are you really asking me who I am?”

He can smell the fear in the air, and the way Nick’s eyes darken, and his bottom lip quivers makes Jughead feel so fucking satisfied, it's almost as good as a hit. “I-ah-”

Jughead doesn't even have enough decency to hold back his punch a split second. He's a drawn cross bow as his elbow swings back and he holds Nick in position, his jaw square, as he throws his elbow forward to smack Nick in the jaw. Spit flies and in slow motion, he watches Nick’s teeth jut and people move around him, arms flying, screams, Sweet Pea pulling Veronica away when she kicks legs and her face gets lost beneath hair. Fangs pulls at Jughead's suspenders but Jughead holds Nick again, fist flying towards his nose. “Do you know who I am?” he asks, calmly. 

Nick laughs as his neck snaps back and his head comes bouncing back forward. “Some sort of gang guy I’m guessing?” he asks with a mouth full of blood. 

That wasn't what Jughead had asked. 

He drags him to the front door by the scruff of his neck and people separate like a snake coming between them. He can hear Veronica’s voice from Sweet Pea's arms. All cool and calm. Just like she always was. Just like a  _ Queen _ should be. 

But it's like she's talking from underwater when he hears Sweet Pea say to her; “It’s what he deserves.”

“I know.”

“He won’t be coming around here again.”

Jughead slams Nick down on the gravel of the car park at Pop’s, on his fucking hands and knees and his swollen face just makes Jughead angrier. “You walked into a snake pit, and that place belongs to my wife, have you heard of her?”

Jughead feels almost like a god when he looms over Nick St. Claire who has too much guts and not enough fucking brain in his skull. He can see Nick’s mind processing everything he was saying, “I didn't realise,” he stammers, “I didn't know-”

_ Smack _ , 

Jughead swings another hit. “You won’t show your face around here again, got it?” 

_ Smack _ ,

Nick groans as his head rolls on his shoulders. “I'll go, let me go!”

Jughead stands in front of him, fist still ready but so is his boot when he could kick him off the edge... “Do you know who I am?”

“No,” Nick whimpers. 

Jughead runs his tongue over his teeth. “I'm the fucking King of Southside.”

“Let him go, son!” He hears from behind Nick St. Claire. “Let him go.”

Nick’s eyes grow as FP moves him from the step, pushing him off the edge. He doesn't hesitate in scrambling off and Jughead's fist finally eases. But the look in his dad's eye tells him that he's in trouble. “Dad-”

FP holds up his fingers as he looks around the car park and the people crowded around in silence. “What's this?” he asks, not a trace of annoyance in his voice, just an even scariness. “Good, old fashioned party, huh?”

Jughead stands between his dad on the steps and the sound of Veronica coming up behind him in the frame of the door. “Yeah,” Jughead swallows, “Something like that.”

“What was that kid about?” FP asks, this time faster. “You made him pay the price, ten times over, do you know what that will mean for us and someone like him?”

“Dad-”

“No!” he shouts, “Everyone get out of here now!” 

Veronica steps forward, worry etched into her face as she looks from FP to his son, Jughead's head drops and his fists clench and release, ready to go. “FP,” she starts. “I called it on Nick.”

FP raises an eyebrow to Veronica as he shouts. “Everyone go before Keller turns up, get out of here!” he rubs his temples. “I'm sorry, Veronica, but I have a feeling your father isn't going to be chummy about a St. Claire getting the shit beat out of him-”

“It's not Jughead's fault, FP,” she argues, “I invited him!” 

FP exhales loudly, shaking his head. Sweet Pea and Fangs stand back, but FP clicks at them. “You two come with me, it looks like these two need to sort their story out.”

“Dad!” Jughead calls, reaching out to his dad.

FP turns and grabs his son's shoulders. “Whatever happened, son, whatever he did, whatever you had to do, it doesn't need to be justified,” he says roughly. “Just make sure it's not fucking messy, because  _ this _ ,” he says, pointing down at specks of blood on the ground. “That's what they’re gonna be searching for, you hear me?”

Jughead watches his dad walk away and both Fangs and Sweet Pea follow after him. He takes deep, calming breaths. Begging for something a little more in his bloodstream and something to take the edge off his fists but he opens his eyes as he feels Veronica shift closer, her hands creeping along his waist, she places her ear on his heart and closes her eyes. “Thank you.” They both stand in silence.

When they’re like this, he feels invincible. When she’s with him, he feels grounded and complete. There’s no Southside story when she’s with him, and even through the silence, he hopes she can feel his heart and how it beats only for her. “I love you so much, Veronica.”

“And I love you so much too.” 

“It’s like I’ll die without you.”

Jughead knows she knows there’s no lie in that statement. Her eyes darken and her lips purse. “As I would, without you. Do you think you’ll ever be too far gone?”

Jughead wants to lie to Veronica and tell her that would never happen, that she has nothing to worry about and he's not too far gone just yet. 

But he is too far gone, and just the thought of Nick St. Claire makes Jughead's fist beg for more. The longer that Veronica stands in front of him with tears in her eyes and an anger in her heart makes Jughead think of how limitless his rules were for what he'd do for her. 

He'd shed blood for her. 

He keeps her quiet by placing his lips on her, edging in her tongue. Breathing in her everything. 

Every one of Jughead's atoms are drawn to Veronica. They sit in his throat to the point that his diaphragm caves in. 

He thinks he sees a smile on his Love’s face all menacing with deep eyes. And oh, how he does love to make her smile.

* * *

“You’re the fucking Serpent King,” she announces through the trailer, mismatched heels on peeling floors. 

Jughead has a shake in the back of his brain and a twitch in his forefingers and index fingers. He closes his eyes briefly, if only for a split second to block her out. Because he can’t manage the worried eyes over his hands, or the narrowed ones on his split lips. She burns him alive. 

“And you're my Queen,” he mumbles. 

“I'm just  _ me _ , and I'm not going to let Southside steal me in the way...” she trials off. 

Jughead sniggers, nodding with his tongue between his teeth. “Like the way it's stolen me? Veronica,” he murmurs, getting to his feet, stretching out sinew, flexion of cartilage, he feels her in his make up. “You've already stolen me,” he tells her with honesty as he holds out his hand to her, pulling her up. 

They stand in the middle of the trailer when Jughead digs his nose into the bend at her neck and shoulders leaving his tongue sitting on Veronica's skin. Only minutes ago she was begging him to stay, and he's counting every reason why he should go, she argues lightly about how he convinced her to stay here from school, but Jughead's mind is heavy when there are reasons for him to go that are bigger than Southside. 

Jughead has little-to-no self preservation at this stage, when he should leave her, he finds it hard when his fingers are dancing on the gap of skin under her crop, brushing his thumb back and forth on her skin, so she closes her eyes and he kisses the lids shut. But his teeth are starving and he bites down on her neck. 

“Hey!” Veronica says, whacking Jughead's chest, pushing him away but it's almost dirty lies, her weak battle. Because she turns around, unbuttons her jeans and pushes her ass into Jughead's. 

His whole hands journey up Veronica's back, under her crop, skin on the edges of his cuticles snagging on the lace of her bra. He moans out loud as he unsnaps her bra, lifts it over her head, “Fuck, baby,” he murmurs in her ear, words dripping black on her neck. “Do you know what you do to me?”

Jughead closes his eyes against the back of her neck as he takes both of her hands in his, slamming them against the dirty wall that has Southside painted on it, something his father had made when they didn't have such a thing as a clubhouse, but Jughead ignores it as his cock strains against his denim and he can't take a life saving breath anyways. He slams his hips into her bare ass, he kisses his way past the dip in the small of Veronica's back, slips his tongue into her soft folds as he gets further, each crook of Veronica's knees and ankles before lifting her feet, taking off her jeans and panties and feeling completely fucking starved. 

She tries to turn around again but he grabs her neck, pushes her flush against the wall and kicks her feet gently, keeping her wide, watching her back move as she breathes against the wall, she hisses with a passion that he can only match, greens and reds floating in her words. 

“Keep open, baby,” he commands, his fingers run down her back again, he hears Veronica suck in sharp air through her teeth as his fingers slip in from behind, slapping his palm against her ass. Her eyes screw shut, her mouth falls open but he steadies her with his left hand on her shoulder, pushing her against the wall again. “Do you like that?” 

Veronica groans and pushes her ass back onto his hand, making her pussy pull his hands deeper. “Fuck.”

Jughead slams her again, his fingers digging into Veronica's collarbone. “I want an answer, baby.”

“Yes!” she whimpers, rolling her body onto his hand, “Harder, Jughead, fuck....”

Saliva pools on Jughead's tongue, venom builds in his jaw. His hand feels like it's building cramp when he watches Veronica ride his hand, fingers dripping and her nails scratching old paint off the mantle of the window of the trailer. She bounces harder on his hand but he groans out loud, discomfort in his denim and he lets her go, shrugging the snake off his back and unbuckling his jeans. They all drop to the floor behind him and Veronica pushes back on him, dripping, desperate and weak. 

He grabs back onto her shoulder and Veronica looks back at Jughead who strokes himself with his right hand and keeps her against the wall with his left. His brain rings loudly as throws his head back, watching Veronica's hair lay on her back. He licks his lips, he's sated yet his throat is parched, desperate, fucked up. He prays for every single part of Veronica in front of him, blessed from God. He runs his length up and down her pussy, soaking himself a little more and he finds it hard to push past the lump in his trachea. 

He slides in and it's tight, warm and he feels like he's finally home again. His mind buzzes with familiar and the way Veronica rocks on him, the sticky sound of her skin against his thighs is something Jughead will never get sick of. The sound of paint crackling under Veronica's fingernails rings louder than any other sound in the room, making him aware that she's only hanging on by her fucking nails as she watches him from over her shoulder pump into her. 

She reaches back to Jughead's ass, keeping him closer and his fingers surf up her skin, rough thumbs scratching at the nape of her her neck as his fingers get lost in her hair and then he wraps his hand in her, pulling her hair back so she can look her in the eye. “Rough enough for you, baby?” he asks. 

She bites onto her lip as he pulls harder, eye to eye, legs shaking with his weight on her back as it shines with sweat, brightened sun on her brown skin, reflection of his soul on her naked body. 

Jughead keeps pulling on her but she moves her head, letting herself free, she pushes back on him to let him out and she spins on her heels, facing him, watching his hard cock twitch and Jughead swallow down spit and venom. “I want to see you when you come.”

He groans again, hunger and starvation in his dream-lost eyes but he slips his cock into her again and this time he can see the lost in Veronica's eyes. He hitches her up, gripping onto her ass as he balances her against the wall when every thrust she feels a little empty when he takes himself from her. 

He bites down on her collarbone, he pulls her thin skin off her neck, leaving bruised, angry marks on caramel. His nails dig into the skin of Veronica's ass and she still holds on from behind to the cracking mantle. She feels like heaven, like silk, satin, running ocean, pouring metal. 

He believes she's hell, burning hot, charred fucking skin, clogged fucking arteries. 

Jughead drops his head onto Veronica's shoulder, keeping his eyes shut because he feels his breaths are lost, he hears her smacking the wall, breaking it down as he pushes himself, his nails digging into her thighs, their skin slapping so loudly and with purpose. He's twitching to get deeper in her. 

He feels nails cutting on his back as she holds on, skin peeling on his shoulder blades and hot air prickles his red, raw track marks made by his worst addiction. 

Veronica slaps Jughead's back, making him flinch. Making his want her so much more. 

It starts in the tips of his fingers, and the veins that are purple of his strained hands. His bones are chattering inside of him, Veronica was pulsing around him and he feels her in the marrow of his bones, and when he kisses her, he tastes every single thought in their minds.  _ Love _ , he tastes,  _ love, love, love _ . 

He's blinded and feels like he's underwater as he comes, spilling into her as Veronica rides him against the wall. He lets loose with her on his tongue, kissing her tenderly. Fucking her hard against the wall. 

He rides the wave until there's nothing left in him and she's dripping him down her leg. She hums against him, humming his name on his lips. 

Jughead let's Veronica go and it's not until he's putting the weight of Southside back on his shoulders that Veronica tells him; “I hate it when you leave.”

He straps up his Serpents jacket and leans over to kiss Veronica who was much shorter than him and still sitting on the edge of the window. “I've gotta go,” he tells her. “It's the New Kid’s initiation.” 

Jughead can almost hear Veronica blink yet he doesn't want to turn to look in her eyes. Veronica's obsession with Southside and the possibility of leaving has Jughead thinking it's both ridiculous and so much sense, he wonders why they don't just leave now. “Be careful,” she whispers. “Don't be hard on him.”

Jughead cracks his knuckles against the palm of his hand as he walks out, wondering just how far he should take it on the New Kid so he doesn't have to feel the throbbing in his skull from the guilt that he’s the King of Southside.

* * *

When her man comes home, she watches red blood trail down the shower drain. His jacket sits on the bathroom counter, the one that sits all his rings and chains to be washed of the remains of a Ghoulie. 

Jughead doesn’t speak as Veronica watches him wash red out of his hair - off his knuckles. And she religiously scrubs each and every ring. And afterwards, she’ll clean the jacket. 

When Jughead hops out of the shower, he kisses her tenderly. On her neck, sweet on her lips. Because he loves her and he can’t live without her. 

Every day is almost the same, every day a new one in which they keep secrets and run a gang that’s more scarier than anything else in Riverdale.

She wasn't just a Serpent now, a messed up Queen of the Southside with a fucked up King. 

She was a Goddess, a venomous snake. She's Medusa in the making and Jughead knows it. 

When he holds her, she feels his heart hardening already. They were made for each other in this Southside story. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this story is so jolted and weird, to say I had writers block is an understatement.


End file.
